Don't mess with Me!
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Izaya feels a sharp pain in his back and ass,so he goes to Shinra to get an examination. Shinra gets injured, which ends with Shizuo taking care of Izaya. He examines Izaya on the stretcher and things start getting a bit heated up for the enemies. Lemon!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

**DrrrKink Prompt: **Izaya feels a sharp pain in his back and ass, not knowing it might be, he goes to Shinra to get an examination. While fighting with the doctor because he's too shy to undress, said doctor gets injured, which leaves Shizuo in care of Izaya. Shizuo examines Izaya on the stretcher and things start heating up for the sworn enemies, who decide to resolve their Unsolved Sexual Tension once for all.

ShizuoXIzaya

**Warning: **PWP; Lemon; Yaoi

* * *

><p>It had all started with a wrong thought. Izaya was the type of guy who was always thinking about himself, over all the things in the world, but for this time, he just let it go.<p>

He was lying on his bed, lazily, hence he didn't have work to do. At least, urgent work. Shiki hadn't given him any appointments, and he had just fulfilled one job yesterday, there wasn't any need to rush over.

'After all, humans can go one day without me watching as steadily as always.' He thought while turning around. And _that_, was Izaya's mistake.

His king-sized bed allowed him to roll and roll, so he could keep that up as his entertainment for boring days, when there was no Namie to bug, no deadlines to take care of, no humans getting in trouble, no Shizuo walking around pissed off, as always…

Heck, even if he didn't want to admit it, Izaya was human too; and as a respectable-or not so much- citizen, he also gave him the pleasure to laze around on a Sunday. Only, it wasn't Sunday.

But, returning to the main topic, Izaya turned around.

The raven usually slept with his face to the side, body turned slightly around, to either of the sides. He didn't like it when he faced his ceiling, and he didn't like the feeling of not getting air, because of the cushion. So, when his back met the warm and fuzzy surface of the mattress, he recognized that there was something off.

"Ouch!" He shouted. His ass hurt. But he didn't know why. After all, it could always be lumbago or any of that. 'There is no need to pay attention now. I still have work to do.' He reminded himself.

Without paying much attention to the annoying pain on his lower back, and backsides, he tried his best to stand up, linking the pain with the thought of a sore back, after sleeping in a bad position. The mattress could always be the reason as well. He could always use that as an excuse to send Namie off to buy him a new one.

"Well, humans, you won't see me resting today." He said out loud, steadily making his way to the plain and boring living room and sitting at the desk, as slow as possible, and opening his computer. Namie would arrive anytime soon.

Opening the browser, he checked his mail and various news incidents. Anyway, Izaya didn't know why he kept checking those, because he had always kept a track of the news, so that any kind of new information passed through his hands before making it to the publishing companies. He was proud of the job he was doing; after all, he was Tokyo's number one informant. Heck, he could even consider himself Japan's number one informant.

"Izaya!" A stern voice shouted. The demon had arrived. "If have so much free time in your hands, why don't you use it to make useful things for once? I_ won't_ do your work afterwards, so don't complain then."

Izaya rolled his eyes. His fun had been spoiled, just when he had barely started his day. He wondered what crazy idea made him want Namie as a secretary. She was effective in her job, and she also cooked for him and made house-job, but her bad mood spoiled everything he wanted to do. She couldn't even take a single joke.

Izaya sighed. "Don't worry, my dear Namie. I'm not slacking off, it's just that I don't have any jobs left."

Namie entered the room. She was wearing her usual green sweater along with her skinny jeans, and she hadn't changed her boring expression. "What was the last job you took?"

Izaya started rolling on his chair, while looking at the ceiling. "Shiki's. He needed some kind of information about another boss who wanted to take control of the area."

"You dealt with him?" Namie wondered, frowning and turning around, taking her leave to the kitchen.

"Yup. I'm Orihara Izaya after all. There's nothing I can't know. I went and investigated all by myself, and I already got my payment, so…"

But no matter to whom he was talking, there was no one left. Namie left Izaya alone, who kept rolling and rolling. After a while, when he stopped and backed himself up by clenching his hands to the table, he felt the annoying pain increasing.

"Shit!" He hissed. He tried to arch his back, head hanging low, forehead against his left arm, which gave the informant the stability he needed. "Why the hell does it hurt so much?"

'Certainly, this is the last time I deal with Shiki's problems!' He made up in his mind. 'Let's see…when was the last time it _didn't _hurt?'

He stopped his chain of thought and kept quiet for a while. 'Yeah, yesterday at night. What did I do? I was…I was collecting information for Shiki. That gang came to me and I asked them about it…then I got into a fight, right?' Certainly, Izaya's memory was a bit flaky. 'Yeah, I beat them up. I'm sure about that…but then I went home and jumped to bed. Did something happen? If I remember right those guys didn't touch me…there's no way it's been caused by them!'

"Ah!" He shouted. He felt a sharp pain. He growled, he didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Certainly…if you have time to be doing weird things I don't want to picture, then you should be looking for new appointments. There have been quite a lot of requests, now that I think!" Namie was back.

Izaya frowned and looked up. His mouth curled into a smirk, and his red eyes pierced Namie. "My, my…Namie…Liking your brother has turned you into a pervert. I'm not jerking off." He sat back up. "I'm just wondering why my back aches."

"Your back aches? Where?" Namie asked. "I had it once…It was because I was always carrying so many books to school, their weight hurt my back."

Izaya blushed. He was certain that Namie would either laugh about him, or mock him off or look at him with strange eyes when he told her where it hurt. "Well, it's not my back, but rather my hips and ass hurt."

Option number one was fulfilled. Namie started to laugh and chuckle. "I'm certain that's the reason you were arched up. You were jerking off to the thought of having your back fucked, right? And then I'm the pervert! My love for my brother is a pure one, not like the one you might hold towa-"

"Shut up, Namie. Even if I love humans, I can't expect to love one individually. And if you absolutely _need_ to know, I haven't given my precious virginity to anyone. They aren't worthy enough for it." He affirmed with a very serious look. That didn't clear anything up, since Namie started to laugh either way.

"Well, you may laugh, but your situation is far more pathetic than mine. You are saving it up for your _brother_! At least I am not lusting after someone I can't have, huh?"

That was a bull's eye for Namie. Her expression changed to a gloomy one, and she looked at her boss as if she wanted to assassinate him right away. She combed her long black hair and fought back a blush. "Well I get it, you are not gay. But now get to work."

"I can't! C-A-N-'T…It hurts way too much." Izaya protested. He tried to stand up, and he almost fell down when he tried. He picked up his mobile phone and dialled his most used number.

"Shinra, I'm coming." He said once he heard the voice of the doctor. Then he hung up and tried, funnily, to walk to the door and out of the apartment. He would have to take a taxi, but at least it was better to know the cause of that damned pain.

* * *

><p>"My…Izaya! It's really strange to have you here." Shinra smiled, opening the door and greeting his black-haired friend. He hurried inside, letting his childhood friend come in. "What is the cause of this?"<p>

"I need a check up." He blushed. He wasn't used to dealing with this kind of situation so he just made his way to the living room.

"W-Wait, Izaya!" Shinra shouted, but it was too late.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled. "What are you doing here?"

On the couch, sitting next to the headless dullahan, the blonde ex-bartender turned around, his chocolate eyes meeting Izaya's ruby-coloured ones. He didn't lose one second to stand up and run to the informant.

"Fucking flea! I told you not to come to Ikebuk-"

"Not now, Shizu-chan. I'm not in the mood to play."

"So, it's just a fucking game for you? I'll end your life now, so-"

"I really mean it, Shizu-chan!" Izaya looked pissed off. "I can't run away today, and I can't fight you back, so I'll let you win for once."

"IZAYAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted. Shinra came running, getting in the way.

"Shizuo, not now. It looks like Izaya really needs a check-up, so I'll take him to the examination room after we are done talking, and you can keep on talking to Celty, okay?" The goofy doctor smiled. "But for now, Izaya, don't look at Shizuo and don't provoke him. Shizuo, stay calm, okay?"

"Before we go to the examination room, I suggest you sit here and tell me what happened." Shinra said, inviting the raven to sit on the couch next to him. The bespectacled man had already taken some papers out, and was ready to write anything.

Shizuo and Celty kept silent, looking at the awkward scene. Izaya started to blush. Shinra noticed.

"Please, continue talking; don't mind us." Shinra smiled.

"Well, Shinra, I beg you to take me somewhere else, because I don't want to be in the same room as that protozoan."

"Don't start, Izaya! Do you want that examination or not?" Shinra laughed. Izaya had no other way. He sighed and kept silent for a while, trying to avoid the brown eyes hidden behind the glasses.

"My…My…" He sighed. "My ass hurts."

Shizuo stopped talking midway, Celty stopped typing, and Shinra just looked at the raven with a confused expression. Izaya looked at the ground. "What? Is there a problem with that?"

"Well…" Shinra coughed. "I'm sure that has nothing to do with a doctor. Are you sure you used lubrication and-"

"Don't start! Namie said the same! And I assure that I haven't lost my virginity! I'm innocent and I haven't had sex with another man, so just examine me and tell me what the hell is wrong with my ass, okay?" Izaya shouted. He sighed in despair, and looked at his least-favourite protozoan with dread as he chuckled.

"Well, I guess we can give it a try. Come with me." Said the doctor.

"Well, sit down over there." Shinra smiled, pointing at the examination table. "You said your back hurts, and your hips and your…"

"Don't say it more than it's needed, please." Izaya blushed, leaving his friend's side and moving on to the table, sitting and glancing at the doctor.

"Well, Izaya…I need to examine you, so I'm going to ask you for the symptoms. Don't think about it too much, and just answer what I ask you."

Izaya did his best to answer as best as he could, without blushing or making himself look like an idiot. Good Shinra was an understanding friend, and he didn't laugh about him. He was a doctor, as well, so he was used to having that kind of thing every day, or at least, that's what Izaya wanted to think.

"Hm…I think I know what you have." Shinra smiled, tapping his biro on the papers. "It looks like the area of your…well, your prostate has swollen up due to all the activities you've been doing. You should stop fighting evil people like the yakuza, Izaya…"

Izaya's pale skin turned to a red one. "But that's not it, you might have something on your… well, it'd be the best to check you up, so come on!"

"Come on what?" Izaya asked with a grumpy voice, pressing his legs together while sitting rigidly on the table. His mind even thought of the option of taking his jacket and running away-and not coming back ever.

"Come on…start undressing, so we can get over this as quick as possible!" The doctor smiled, while deserting the papers he was holding. Izaya did not approve. Not at all.

"I won't do this, Shinra." Izaya shouted. "I won't do-"

"You will do this, because I'm not going to let you escape." Shinra smirked, tossing all the papers aside. Too bad for him, one of the thin paper sheets cut his finger. A single drop of blood fell out. "Ouch…" The doctor said.

"You see, now you got cut and you can't do anything with my precious as-"

"You're right." Shinra smirked. "So please, stay there, because I won't let you get away with this!"

Izaya snickered. If Shinra was injured, even if it was as lightly as it was right now, there was no way he'd do anything with him. Heck, he wouldn't even allow it! The raven shivered at the thought.

"Besides, you don't want Celty to feel as if you cheated on her right?" Izaya smirked. Yes, that was a quite good argument. Shinra wouldn't be able to oppose to it, and then, Izaya would run away and never set a foot in Shinra's clinic _ever_!

"That's right. That's another argument I have to take into consideration." Shinra shouted from the distance. He was probably in the living room, or the bathroom; Izaya couldn't tell from the distance of the voice, but he was coming to the examination room-that, he was sure of.

"And that's the reason why…" He stopped talking for a little while, then Izaya was able to hear laughter and giggles.

'That damned doctor! Badmouthing me behind my back when he knows I can't move away from here!' Izaya regretted ever telling Shinra anything. Just a moment later, said doctor stepped on the front door and grinned maliciously.

The big blonde was standing right behind him, with a slightly flushing face and a malicious grin plastered on his face as well. Izaya's jaw fell, and his eyes widened. That wasn't just possible! No, that was beyond any expectative on the world!

"Shinra…tell me you _aren't_ going to le-" Izaya started to say, nervously, while moving strangely on the examination table, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence; the blonde protozoan was already on his way to Izaya. Shinra closed the door and stayed in the background.

"Of course. I won't ask Celty to do that for me…who knows what kind of trauma she might get." Shinra smiled. "I was planning to do it myself, but I injured myself, and that is just not hygienic enough, even if I wore gloves."

"B-But…" Izaya started to panic. Light sweat-drops starting rolling on the sides of his forehead and his neck. His hands were sweating too. "Don't tell me. Aw, come on, Shizu-chan! You are totally iagainst/i the idea of probing your finger around me! I mean…that's totally…"

"He's quite indifferent. As opposed to you, Izaya, Shizuo is a good friend that knows when to help me out. He won't mind doing that, because he doesn't have a girlfriend, and he doesn't think of-"

"That _must_ be a joke. Come on, Shizu-chan! You fucking hate me. Do I have to spell it for you? You hate me, hate me, hate me, hate me, want to trash me, step on me, break me apart, hit me, and kill me, but not _probe around me!_ That just doesn't fit into the category of hate, at all!" Izaya was stumbling with his words. He didn't even get the meaning of anything anymore.

"I know I hate you, but this way I'll win in some way over you, you fucking flea!" Shizuo smirked, rolling back his sleeves. "I'll humiliate you, and that's enough for me, even if I have to do _that_ kind of thing to you."

"Enough chit-chat, Izaya!" Shinra interrupted. "Now, be quite and take your pants off. Otherwise, I won't unlock the door."

"Fucking bastard. I knew it was wrong to even think to trust you." Izaya hissed, piercing the doctor with his bright red eyes. After standing there for some minutes, he understood he wasn't going to see the daylight if he didn't get over that little examination. He felt blood rising to his cheeks and avoided any eye contact with neither of the males while taking his hands to the flier of his black jeans. He pulled it down, and undid the button; letting his pants slowly fall on the ground with a heavy, dry sound. He stayed quiet for a while, not planning to remove anything else.

"Well, your boxers are _beautiful_" Shinra giggled, "But I'm guessing you need to take them away if you want to get your examination done."

Izaya let a hopeless whine while looking at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. Taking the boxers by the black elastic, he started pulling the red fabric down, reaching his ankles, and finally kicking them apart, taking some steps forward and leaving the clothes behind. He felt strange and embarrassed, but at least the other two did him a favour and didn't give him awkward looks. He knew Shinra was accustomed to this, but he had been sure Shizuo would just mock him.

Without even hesitating he jumped to the examination table, resting his back against the wall. The room was pretty much like a normal hospital room, only that day there weren't any other patients-thanks to god or whatever may be in charge of luck in life. The petite raven pressed his legs together, and pulled his shirt down, trying to cover as much as he was able to. His cheeks were red, as well, but he wouldn't admit it; of course, the godly-like Izaya was never to be embarrassed over such a inormal/i situation!

"Well flea, I'm going to ask you to spread your legs, if you please, because I don't know how we are going to do anything with your legs pressed like that." Shizuo sighed, his gaze unintentionally moving to the part Izaya was trying to cover.

Even if he didn't want it, the poor informant couldn't help but to feel hot. There was too much pressure, and the way Shizuo spoke in that low voice, which was, for the first time in Izaya's life, speaking in a calm tone, had started to take effect on the raven.

"After all, rumour has it. You will do that with everyone that gives you what you want, right?" Shizuo smirked, laying his hands on Izaya's knees.

The raven immediately slapped his hands away, looking extremely pissed. "Why do you think that? Do I look like a slut for you? Well, for firsts, I'm not! I have my pride, and I won't let any human, as much as I love them, touch me, because they are not allowed to d-Eeek!"

Izaya had to shut up. It looked like the ex-bartender had enough of Izaya's endless talk. He had taken his knees and pulled them apart, exposing everything of the informant to the slightly blushing blonde. Having spread his legs, Shizuo started to look for whatever Shinra had given him. While he was looking for it, he muttered something.

"I get it, you are a virgin. Well, stay just like that, because I'm going to-Ah, I found it." Shizuo proudly talked. He returned to Izaya's side, who obediently had stayed with spread legs, with a big bottle in his hands. Shizuo washed his hands with disinfectant, and poured a generous amount of the cream on his left hand. Then he circled around Izaya's entrance. The other moaned slightly without even wanting to.

"No, that's the last thing you have to do!" Shinra shouted. Shizuo looked back a bit confused at first, but then he understood.

"Well, well, flea…it looks like we will have to do something with your front, first." Shizuo giggled. "Oh, but the way it's now…it's impossible cream will get on the skin…"

Izaya blushed. "What the hell are you saying?"

Shizuo pushed Izaya's chest back, making him lay down on his back. Then, out of the tools box he took a brand new razor and some cream. "It means I'm going to have to do something to you. Don't be naughty and-wow…forget it." Shizuo looked right at Izaya. His black shirt had gone up, revealing quite a bit of skin and losing its original purpose. "You have gotten quite hard, huh?"

Izaya whined, when he felt Shizuo's big warm fingers touch his member lightly, almost unintentionally. He twitched and moaned. He had been too busy the last days, so of course he was going to be more sensitive.

"Wow, look, it's already leaking. How cute, huh, flea? To think you could make such a pervert expression…" Shizuo dirty-talked. "Shall we take care of that first?"

"F-Fuck you, Shizu-chan…just get over with whatever examination you have to do and leave me alone, protozoan beast! Uncivilized gorilla! Proto-Aah!"

Shizuo had started to apply the shaving cream under Izaya's pelvis area. He rubbed his crotch without ever touching his manhood again. Izaya twitched, nevertheless, and sighed as the skilled hand drew circles on him. Shizuo pulled his legs apart, while taking the razor and lightly trimming and shaving Izaya's pubes.

The informant moaned when the debt-collector finished, cleaning him with warm water and a clean napkin. Afterwards he passed a finger through the smooth skin. Izaya's throbbing erection didn't go down, neither.

"Well, let's get over with this, but…it looks like you will probably come from this." Shizuo smirked, then he ran his warm hand through Izaya's stomach, pulling his shirt up. He fully exposed his chest and pulled it up, making Izaya bite on it.

"That's right, hold it with your mouth until we finish." Izaya's body trembled at the voice.

'Why the hell am I acting like a fucking high school girl…' Izaya hated himself for showing such a vulnerable side to his arch-enemy, but his mind went blank for what followed the little action.

"Well, flea…" Shizuo said. "Looking at you, I guess we can say that you are pretty much aroused, huh?"

Izaya negated with the head, his cheeks flushing with a deep red colour. He could feel his ears burning, as well as his whole body, but there was no way he was going to admit it. "How could I be aroused for such a monster like you, fucking protozoan!"

"Look for yourself." Shizuo laughed. "But if you want to play like this, then I won't complain."

Izaya rolled his eyes and sighed. He incorporated himself, looking at the honey orbs with defying red eyes. His hands moved to the sides of the stretcher, and he clenched them there, as hard as he could. "Fuck yourself and do your job, you protozoish monster."

"Calm down, flea. If you agitate yourself then there's no way we're going to step forward, huh? I almost cut your beautiful skin back then, so be careful." There was a hint of irony in Shizuo's voice.

"Whatever, don't talk useless things." Izaya complained. He couldn't stand looking now after what Shizuo had done. He wouldn't forget that action ever. His cheeks flushed even more and he felt his heartbeat increase. Why? He didn't know at that moment.

Suddenly, he felt Shizuo dip his fingers in the colourless cream. He didn't want to look, so he just kept looking at the front. Soon, he felt the skilful fingers run through his crotch. He gasped at the cool substance, and he felt even more aroused than before. Shizuo noticed it as well, and he laughed. Izaya felt the urge to pout, but before he could do anything, the hand had moved.

Shizuo started stroking Izaya's arousal. The poor informant gasped once again, as he let a small moan escape from his lips.

"Ah, n-no…Stop, fu-ck…stop, Shizu-chan!" He moaned. Shizuo went faster and faster, and just before Izaya felt the really compromised, he let go.

"As you want."

Izaya's expression changed to a dreadful one. "Fucking tease."

"Whatever, flea. Spread your legs." He said, laughing a bit at the position the informant had to take.

"Your mother is going to spread them, fucking protozoan. Leave me alone. I wouldn't even care if it were Shingen the one who had to do this, but I can't stand you."

"You fell for me, huh?" Shizuo smiled. Seeing how his arch-enemy wouldn't cooperate, he let his hands fall on Izaya's knees. With a forceful movement, he took them apart. Izaya pulled his shirt down on an impulse. The worst of all, was that Izaya grew even more excited.

Shizuo looked pissed off. "That shirt is in the way." He said. Then he took some scissors and with the other hand he pushed Izaya back down.

"W-What are you…" The informant was scared. Shizuo plus scissors wasn't a good combination.

Izaya got the scissors pointed at him, touching his chest through the fabric. Soon, they created a small hole in the shirt. Shizuo took it as an opportunity to cut the cloth away, tearing it apart. The brunet felt the cold surface of the metallic scissors touch his chest, and he screamed. He hated the cold, much more if it was so sudden. But he didn't resist against the other male. What was the point? Shizuo was much stronger than him, he didn't have the chance to win this time.

Finally cutting the whole shirt, the ex-bartender threw it away, leaving the pale informant in nothing but his pride. His cheeks couldn't get any darker and his heart couldn't beat any faster; Izaya hadn't felt that excitement ever. Sure, his heart would always go 'thump' whenever he was near Shizuo, but never to that instance.

Izaya tried to incorporate himself anew, but a strong hand was kept against his chest.

"If you want me to cure your back, then there's no way I can spread cream over it if you're sitting, as long as you don't want to sit on my lap."

"Ew…disgusting." But for Izaya, that was an appealing idea.

"Well then, keep quiet and lay down like that." Shizuo said, losing interest in replying any further.

"Shizu-chan…?"

"Hm..." The other was busy in taking some cream again.

"I..I think I've…fall-Ah!" Izaya wasn't able to finish whatever he wanted to say. Shizuo had entered his entrance. His long, warm fingers slicked in the colourless medication were probing around Izaya. Said raven twitched at the touch. He let one or two moans, but he didn't care anymore.

"Wow, you're tight, Izaya." The other said. Izaya spread his legs further.

"You…you are already like this with only one finger. And I still haven't found the spot where I'm supposed to put the cream neither."

Without previous warning a second finger went in. Shizuo looked really concentrated in finding Izaya's 'spot'. If he could finish this quickly, the better. He was already hard and he couldn't do anything but to look at his most-hated enemy's pervert face while he moaned in pleasure.

"F-Fuck, Sh-Shizu-ch-Aaah!" Izaya shouted. "T-The…re…fu-fuck, since when are you so…good in thi-s…?" His breath hitched. His chest went up and down and he felt as if he had thousands of butterflies in his stomach. Sweat drops started to form around his body, and Shizuo blushed.

"I think I found it." By the time he had found it, he had inserted a third finger.

"Aaaah!" Izaya moaned, his hips moving forward, thrusting up. His legs felt tired, and he felt open, and used, but he couldn't help but to love that feeling. Shizuo started brushing his fingers around Izaya's sweet spot, slicking it with Shinra's cream. "I'm…I'm going to…"

He couldn't talk. Izaya had come, dirtying his stomach with the white substance. Shizuo laughed, he knew it was wrong, but otherwise he'd explode.

"What a slut." He said.

"F-Fuck you…Shizu-chan…" Shizuo slipped his fingers out while Izaya fell restless on the mattress. His heart wouldn't stop. And finally, he understood. All the time, he had wanted Shizuo.

"Well, flea, we're finished here. Put on your clothes and go back to your fucking life. And never step Ikebukuro aga-"

Izaya took Shizuo's collar and pulled him down on the mattress. Then, he aimed for his lips and kissed them passionately, wrapping Shizuo's neck with his slim arms. He let a giggle out, while licking Shizuo's under lip, then, he slipped his tongue in and explored the ex-bartender's mouth. His heart skipped a beat and he fully enjoyed it.

"Flea? What the hell?"

"I understand now." Mumbled said 'flea'. His heart was still beating like mad. "Shizu-chan…"

"Let me go, Izaya." Shizuo was starting to get violent.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said. Then, he realized in which position he was, namely he was under Shizuo, fully undressed, and pulling his arch-enemy to his body. He quickly looked to the sides. But Shinra wasn't there. He had left.

"What are you saying, flea? Stop dreaming, you are really a slut. You think it's love just because I played with your backside. I may be the first one you have such a contact with, but that doesn't mean you love me."

"Then why do I feel so good? I would've refused, but I undressed and let you win over me, I let you humiliate me. Not only that, you also used that razor, and those scissors to fully humiliate me, and I didn't resist. You think I let anyone do that? I wouldn't even let Shinra do that. I think I love you, so…please…give me the real thing. If you don't like it afterwards, I'll disappear from your life."

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat. He blushed. He had always felt strange around the flea, but he hadn't thought about it being love. "Just for once." He said.

He started to undo his shirt, but Izaya's warm hands stopped him midway. "This mattress is too cold." He giggled, kissing his cheek. Then, he sat up, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's torso.

The bartender understood. He held Izaya's body tightly and went to the door, opening it and looking at a suddenly surprised Celty and Shinra.

Celty's smoke changed to a slightly pink one. She turned her body away.

"Oh…I see…" Shinra giggled.

"Well, if you see, then give us the guest room." Shizuo said. Izaya buried his face against Shizuo's body. That damned monster hadn't cared about his pride as a human being. But he felt too good in order to complain, so he just let the other take control once again.

"You know where it is. But don't think this is going to happen again! This is not a love hotel, you know? And wait ten minutes before doing anything. It's the time that cream takes to fully disappear."

Shizuo nodded and proceeded to go to said room with the informant in his arms.

Silence grew in the living room. Celty was still 'blushing'.

"Oh, don't tell me you liked that, huh Celty? Are you that kind of girl, like Kadota's friend? If I knew sooner then I'd have given you personal fanservice-Ouch! Don't hit me like that!" Shinra failed once again to court his lover.

Back in the room, Shizuo smiled while pushing Izaya under him, on the bed.

"Don't do anything, Shizu-chan…You know you have to wait ten minutes in order to do anything, huh?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo nodded and sat next to the informant on the bed. Izaya looked pissed off. He stood up and closed the door, turning the lights on.

He went to Shizuo and kneeled on the ground, smirking at the blonde.

"What are you doing, flea?"

"You really are a protozoan beast. The only thing you think of is stick it in, come and then go? There is foreplay and such, you know?" Izaya smirked once again, taking advantage of Shizuo's sitting position, and pulling the flier down.

"I know, Izaya." Shizuo said. "But I still wonder what you are going to do."

"I have to convince you about being serious with me, so I'm going to service you, of course." Izaya smirked.

Izaya smirked, pulling Shizuo's pants down. 'To spare you work later'-he said. Shizuo was as hard as Izaya was, so of course he blushed.

"You're big, Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted. "Do you think this will fit? Ah, whatever, it doesn't matter right now, does it?"

Shizuo blushed. But then he gasped when the informant wrapped his hot tongue around his arousal. He started licking the sides, and then he kissed the tip. Shizuo twitched and trembled. Pre-cum started to leak out of the tip. After wiping it away, Izaya just put it into his mouth, curling his tongue around the sides.

"Izaya, stop! I'm…I'm going to…" Shizuo trembled. Izaya released Shizuo's member as slow as he could, and started stroking it with his hand. Not much later, Shizuo came all over Izaya's chest; the raven had taken care of not ruining his face. The blonde blushed.

"You didn't last much, huh?" The informant teased. Then he pushed Shizuo back. "Tell me, what do you want to do?"

Shizuo blushed and started considering all the ideas he had in his mind, trying to find a suitable one.

"Care to ride me, flea?"

Izaya blushed. He got startled, since he didn't expect anything like that to happen. He blushed even more when he thought of what he had to do, but there was no way he was going to lose the chance of finding happiness. Shizuo wasn't a real human, he was just a monster, so going out with him wasn't a bad idea at all. Even better if he could enjoy everything as much as he had enjoyed till now.

"With pleasure." He smirked.

"Do you think this will be okay?" Izaya asked while seductively pushing Shizuo back on the bed. The blonde just blushed, not knowing what to say.

Sighing, the blonde let his body relax and fall down. He ishouldn't/i be feeling that way with the stupid flea, but somehow his mind was set on making him blush over and over, and get excited at the sight of the other's body. Izaya was blushing as well; neither of them had ever realized, much less imagined, that their hate would be all solved with human needs. They didn't imagine they'd ever do something like that, but they were too set on the mood to actually start reflexing on everything.

Izaya clumsily climbed on top of the ex-bartender, his knees respectively on each side of the other's body, and with shaking hands he touched Shizuo's chest. It was much warmer than what the informant would have thought. Immediately, he reminded himself of the warmth he felt back then, when it was only a duty for Shizuo, and a pain and torture for Izaya.

He could feel the debt collector's heart beat frantically, and after a while he started noticing his own heartbeat, which matched with the other. Just thinking about everything made Izaya go crazy. He felt even harder than he was before, and while sitting on Shizuo's lap, he started unbuttoning the clean white shirt.

"Uh…yeah. Just…continue." Shizuo blushed. He felt how Izaya was nervous, and for that reason, he chose to help him a bit. Placing his hands over Izaya's, he started unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it aside with the jeans and underwear after finishing. "See, now we're equal."

Izaya blushed. He was feeling how Shizuo got hard once again, and he bent down, caressing the blonde's cheeks while passionately brushing his lips against Shizuo's. He heard him groan, and had the urge to giggle, after breaking apart and rising back. He was pretty nervous, after he had noticed his heartbeat at the presence of Shizuo, so laughing was the only way he could release all the tension.

"Don't worry. Are you scared?" Shizuo laughed. "Shall I prepare you once again?"

Izaya looked at his back. The cream Shizuo had spread back then was still there; he could feel it, so he negated with his head while sitting back on top of Shizuo. He went slowly first, making sure the member thrust itself in the right spot. He slowly made it bury itself. Izaya was able to feel how it entered him, sticky and slowly. At first it was unbearable, but after applying some pressure, the tip went in. Shizuo just sat there pretty amazed by the other's stubbornness. He smiled kindly, but shortly after, he lost the concentration and let a groan escape his lips. Izaya used his hands to support his weight and not lose balance. He applied a bit of pressure while going down on Shizuo, and after the initial awkwardness of the situation he moaned.

"It's amazingly hot!" Shizuo shouted. "I-I'm going to melt if this keeps this way…!"

"A-Ah…!" He shut his crimson eyes, feeling his cheeks heat at the embarrassing position. With his legs spread on each side of Shizuo, the other was able to see him in the most awkward position no other human would see him. "Nh…Ngh..!"

"Ah!" Izaya jolted back when he felt Shizuo thrust his hips upwards, stashing into the informant. Soon, he relaxed and regained his rhythm, syncing his hips with Shizuo's. Pressed against each other, Izaya felt Shizuo's erection brush his sweet spot. He moaned once again, this time harder than the others, while arching his back in pleasure.

"It…it feels…good, flea!" Shizuo groaned, while increasing the speed of his thrusts. Izaya went up and down, and both of them lost themselves in pleasure. Izaya was sure that ithat/i thing felt thousand times better than being fingered while resting on a stretcher.

"A-AH…!" Shizuo had hit his sweet spot once again. It made a shiver run through Izaya's spine, and he thrust his hips upwards while falling back. "Fuck, if you keep this rhythm up, I'm going to-ah!- come, before you…Shizu-chan!"

Suddenly, he felt the warm hands across his body once again. The thrusts stopped for a moment, as the blonde monster incorporated himself, changing to a sitting position. The sudden move made Izaya jolt back and he felt his own erection twitch once or twice. He felt too uncomfortable with his legs back like they were, so while stopping his own movements for a second, he wrapped them around Shizuo's waist.

"Fuck flea…I-I want to see your face when you come." He whispered into his ear. He thrust once again, taking advantage of Izaya's position, who was now sitting on his lap. He embraced him carefully, letting him space to arch his back whenever he jolted backwards. He also took advantage of Izaya's disposal of his chest.

Closing his mouth around one of his nipples, Shizuo started sucking slowly, then biting lightly and also licking them. With the other hand he pinched the other one. Izaya was sure he would lose it at that moment.

"AAH!" He shouted. "Ngh…F-uck….Agh, Shi-zu-chan! Keep…it…Ah! M-more!"

Shizuo groaned at the sound of Izaya's loud voice. He was trying to content himself, but it was looking like a hard task to perform. He laughed while thrusting once again, feeling Izaya tight around him, pressing him inside, and squeezing him tight.

"I-I'm coming!" Izaya shouted.

"M-Me too, flea!"

After speaking he attacked Izaya's neck, kissing it passionately over again, making Izaya tremble in his arms. Arching his back, Izaya jolted back harder than other times, his moan being clearer and hotter than the others. The raven's heart beat frantically, and out of breath, he started panting, trying to desperately get some air. Shizuo came not much later than his enemy, pulling out of the raven's body, and embracing Izaya, while falling on the bed.

Both out of breath and happily clinging to each other, they didn't think about any circumstances. Their bodies were still warm from the activity. Izaya snuggled with the blonde, shivering at the cold breeze that came from the window, left open.

As if he were foreseeing everything, Shizuo pulled the blanket under them over their bodies. He hadn't felt that real in his whole life, and the fact that he had just done his worst enemy didn't bother him as much as when they started with the madness. He felt his heartbeat, and supposed that it wouldn't slow down in a while. Izaya's eyes were already closed, a smirk creeping on his face as he wrapped his arms around the ex-bartender's torso, and entwined his legs.

"I…I wouldn't have expected to end up losing my first time with such a protozoan like you, Shizu-chan." He whispered, while cuddling to the source of warmth.

"Do you think I'd have thought of doing this kind of thing with such a disgusting being like you, flea? On top of it, we ended up snuggling to each other as if we were a married couple."

Izaya smiled at Shizuo. "Well, do you think you can accept me? I think I like you, Shizu-chan. Maybe I can overlook your clumsiness, your stupid-ness, your brutish force, your bad mouth, your…"

"Shut up. If I have so many bad things you should look for someone else." Shizuo hissed back.

"Nah, I'll pass. What when I already have such a nice protozoan by my side."

Before Shizuo could reply, Izaya let a small sigh. He started breathing continuously; the informant had fallen asleep. The debt collector rolled his caramel eyes while letting a heavy sigh.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, huh, Izaya?" Shizuo laughed. He wasn't too fond of the situation, but he had realized how fast his heart beat when he was near the flea. Wrapping his own arms around Izaya, he made the brunet rest against his chest. He might as well endure it with all what he had.

* * *

><p><em>I hope the lemon wasn't too bad. I still have to master the ways of writing lemon. Still, I hope you liked it. :3<em>


End file.
